


Ad Aetatem (Coming Of Age)

by Narcoticsunshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys In Love, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Acceptance, Smut, dark themes, mutants are an allegory for minorities and the struggles they face, potentially triggering as characters will face hardships and grow from the experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcoticsunshine/pseuds/Narcoticsunshine
Summary: In a world in which being a mutant puts you at a disadvantage in life, facing hate prejudice and failing to fit into societies standards. Those who are lucky(or unlucky) to find themselves as one have a challenging life ahead. Follow 8 teens who come to terms with their uniqueness and learn what it’s truly like to come of Age.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 5





	Ad Aetatem (Coming Of Age)

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully updated regularly
> 
> -k

To be continued-


End file.
